Nope
by Kaara1
Summary: La véritable Organisation XIII s'ennuie en attendant le combat final. Xehanort décide de jouer à Final Fantasy VII : Crisis Core, et tout part de là.


Hello à tous ceux qui ont cliqué ici !  
Bon, j'espère que vous vous attendiez pas à quelque chose de sérieux, parce que cet OS est du pur humour. Et si vous n'avez jamais joué à Crisis Core, passez votre chemin, car je spoile sévèrement la fin.  
Sinon, j'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter, à part que c'est de la faute d'Amestri (pour changer, hein). Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

« On s'ennuie, là. »

Cette remarque incroyablement pertinente provenait de Braig qui, le coude posé sur son accoudoir pour soutenir sa tête avec son poing, avait fini par dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Malgré cela, Maître Xehanort, le jeune Xehanort et Ansem le fixèrent froidement, tandis qu'Isa et Xemnas, plus habitués à l'insolence du borgne, se contentèrent de soupirer.

« Et que proposes-tu, dans ce cas ? » demanda la voix rocailleuse du plus âgé de la pièce.

« Je sais pas, moi. C'est toi, le cerveau, ici. Je me contente juste de faire remarquer ce qu'il se passe. » répondit-il nonchalamment.

Et, quand bien même Maître Xehanort avait sa fierté, il devait avouer qu'effectivement, tous s'ennuyaient en ce moment. Il avait bien vu le regard vide qu'arborait son Sans-coeur, et sa version adolescente tentait vainement de s'empêcher de somnoler depuis une dizaine de minutes. Seul Isa avait semblé un minimum intéressé par leur rapport, mais c'était probablement par habitude qu'il parvenait à garder une telle expression placardée sur son visage, avec la manie qu'avait pris son Simili de faire de longs monologues accompagnés de gestes grandiloquents. Il aurait presque pitié du jeune homme pour avoir dû supporter ça pendant plusieurs années.

Avec un air digne pour ne pas donner l'impression que la remarque de Braig avait influencé sa décision, il congédia ses doubles d'un signe de la main, mettant fin à la réunion. Il entendit parfaitement bien le soupir soulagé que poussa sa version adolescente, mais fit mine de ne rien remarquer.

« Pouah, enfin ! Je vais aller m'amuser ailleurs, à plus ! »

Braig disparut dans un couloir obscur. Des fois, il se demandait vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de le choisir comme réceptacle. L'homme était tout bonnement insupportable, et à en croire les regards que les autres lui jetaient, il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Au moins était-il intelligent et rusé, ce qui étaient de bonnes qualités pour un hôte digne de sa grandeur. Ce qui lui fit penser qu'ils leur en manquaient encore un, de réceptacle. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de chercher, mais il était hors de question qu'il partage un morceau de son cœur avec le premier venu, il avait un minimum de fierté, et aucun des candidats trouvés jusque là ne lui avait plu. De toute façon, les Porteurs de Keyblade n'avançaient pas franchement non plus de leur côté, alors il n'y avait aucun raison de se presser.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête que Maître Xehanort entra dans sa salle de jeu. La pièce était en somme toute assez banale, si on oubliait l'énorme écran au mur, les dizaines de consoles différentes posées sur les meubles, et les bibliothèques remplies à craquer de jeux vidéos divers et variés. Avec un presque sourire satisfait, il attrapa sa PSP avant de s'asseoir sur un des sièges rembourrés. Dans ces moments-là, il regrettait d'avoir fait tuer Eraqus jouer aux jeux vidéos avait toujours été son passe-temps favori, mais sans son meilleur ami pour l'affronter en duel virtuel, c'était moins intéressant. Enfin, il fallait faire des sacrifices pour avoir ce qu'on voulait, et son adversaire préféré avait eu le malheur de tomber dans ladite catégorie de sacrifices. Il se contenterait de laisser de côté les jeux multijoueurs, c'était tout.

Se penchant pour fouiller dans l'armoire à côté de lui, il prit le premier jeu qui lui tombait sous la main et le regarda curieusement. Il était à peu près sûr de n'avoir jamais vu ce jeu de sa vie, mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'un des rares de sa collection qu'il n'avait pas essayé, il le glissa dans sa console. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant l'écran d'accueil. Ce jeu avait l'air assez sombre, à en voir les graphismes. Tant mieux, il n'aurait plus manqué que ce soit un de ces jeux stupides et manichéens, avec le gentil héros qui sauvait la planète en tuant le grand méchant de l'histoire. Toutefois, avant qu'il ne puisse lancer une partie, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit doucement, et il releva les yeux. Silencieusement, son plus jeune double entra à son tour, et entreprit de balayer les étagères du regard. Maître Xehanort sourit paternellement, ce qui lui valut un regard perturbé de l'autre occupant de la pièce, et songea qu'il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Geek un jour, geek toujours, le taquinait autrefois Eraqus.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

Le plus âgé jeta un regard en direction du boîtier du jeu.

« _Final Fantasy VII : Crisis Core._ »

« Je ne connais pas », répondit son interlocuteur après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Moi non plus », dit-il.

Sans rien dire de plus, l'adolescent vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, regardant l'écran par dessus son épaule. En temps normal, il n'aimait pas trop qu'on entre dans son espace personnel, mais puisqu'il s'agissait de lui-même qui entrait dans son propre espace, il se dit que faire une remarque lui vaudrait probablement une répartie sarcastique du plus jeune. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu la langue aussi vive à l'époque, et il avait presque pitié de son ancien Maître et d'Eraqus pour avoir dû le supporter pendant sa crise d'adolescence.

Retenant un soupir, il sélectionna « Nouvelle partie ».

* * *

« Bouge ! » s'agaça Ansem.

« C'est ce que je fais ! » répondit furieusement Isa, que sa colère avait fait oublier toute idée de respect pour les autres membres qui lui étaient supérieurs.

« Il veut dire que tu dois rouler », expliqua calmement Xemnas.

Au début, Maître Xehanort avait été le seul à jouer, prêtant parfois sa console au jeune Xehanort. Mais leurs absences communes pendant de longues heures de la journée avaient intrigué les autres copies, si bien qu'au fil des jours, tous avaient fini par s'incruster pendant leurs séances de jeu. Il avait alors fallu bidouiller la PSP pour pouvoir afficher l'image sur grand écran afin que tout le monde puisse suivre, puis Ansem avait commencé à râler qu'il ne comprenait rien car il avait loupé le début de l'histoire, et Maître Xehanort, dont la patience avait été mise à rude épreuve, avait alors redémarré une partie.

Evidemment, les remarques sur l'idiotie de Zack Fair, le personnage principal, et sur son optimisme irritant couplé à une tendance à l'héroïsme insupportable (« Et dire que je trouvais Sora navrant », avait soupiré Xemnas) avaient fusé par dizaines, ce qui n'avait pas empêché chacun d'entre eux d'être à l'heure pour leur rendez-vous gaming chaque jour. Ils avaient aussi pris l'habitude de se passer la PSP à tour de rôle, pour que tous puissent participer un minimum. Le seul problème à ce système, c'était Isa.

« Espèce de tête de chihuahua ! » s'énerva le concerné.

Ils jetèrent tous un regard estomaqué au Simili Supérieur, qui fit mine de ne pas le remarquer, un peu honteux de sa main droite. Au même moment, Bahamut lança une énième attaque qu'Isa ne parvint pas à faire éviter à Zack, et le personnage mourut à nouveau. Le jeune Xehanrt renifla dédaigneusement.

« C'est pathétique d'être aussi nul face à un boss si simple. »

Braig acquiesça, l'oeil brillant d'une lueur moqueuse.

« Et dire que je croyais qu'il n'y avait que dans tes combats réels que tu devenais un rageux. »

Il ricana, fier de son propre jeu de mots sur l'état Berserk du jeune homme. Ce dernier lui enfonça la garde de sa Claymore dans l'estomac, lui coupant toute envie de rire au passage, avant d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin, toujours aussi énervé. Le plus âgé de la pièce prit la relève avec un soupir, songeant que ce genre d'événements arrivait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps. Isa était purement et simplement mauvais aux jeux vidéos, en plus d'être un rageur. En soi, cela aurait pu être acceptable, mais ses insultes étaient tellement ridicules qu'il en avait véritablement pitié pour lui, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Heureusement que les autres relevaient le niveau.

* * *

« _Tu seras... Mon héritage vivant. Mon honneur et mes rêves : ils sont pour toi, maintenant. […] Alors, suis-je devenu un Héros à vos yeux ?_ »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce suite à ces dernières paroles, sublimé par les accords de 'Price of Freedom'. Puis un concert de reniflements plus ou moins discrets se fit entendre. Maître Xehanort clignait frénétiquement des yeux, tentant tant mieux que mal de retenir ses larmes, et renifla doucement. Il tourna le dos aux autres et essaya de discrètement se tapoter les yeux avec un mouchoir. Une fois plus ou moins remis de ses émotions, il jeta un regard à ses compagnons.

Braig tenait encore la PSP entre ses mains, qu'il fixait d'un air trahi. Elle était où, sa happy end à la con qui arrivait toujours dans ce genre de jeu ? Il releva le regard et aperçut que le vieux schnock le regardait. Il fronça les sourcils et essuya sa joue mouillée.

« Mon œil me fait mal, alors les larmes coulent toutes seules. Je ne pleure pas. » se défendit-il faiblement, la voix légèrement tremblante, tout en frottant son œil valide pour effacer toute trace incriminante. « Zack était un crétin, de toute façon. »

Un bruit sourd se fit soudainement entendre. Ansem le Chercheur des Ténèbres s'était roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, et se balançait sur lui-même, la tête cachée entre ses genoux et les épaules tremblantes. La question finale de Zack résonnait dans son esprit, et il marmonnait des légers « Oui » toutes les quelques secondes, le cœur brisé pour ce tas de pixels si insupportable auquel il avait pourtant fini par s'attacher.

De leur côté, Xemnas et Isa étaient tous autant détruits moralement. Le Simili avait un air concentré, réfléchissant à comment faire pour que le Manoir Oblivion lui efface les dernières heures de la mémoire sans toucher au reste de ses souvenirs. Il était hors de question qu'il continue à vivre avec cette douleur à la poitrine, qu'elle soit réelle ou un simple écho. Il trouverait une solution. Isa, quant à lui, était agrippé à son bras, le regard vide. La fin du jeu avait été bien trop dure à supporter pour l'homme qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se réhabituer à l'intensité de ses émotions, et il s'était replié sur lui-même pour ne plus y penser. Il avait l'air d'un zombie comme ça, mais s'en fichait totalement.

En voyant ce spectacle qui lui rappela les récents événements, Maître Xehanort fondit en sanglots, bientôt suivi par les autres.

Quelques pièces plus loin, le jeune Xehanort s'était caché sous sa couverture, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il maudissait cet idiot de Zack pour avoir été aussi stupide, à vouloir se sacrifier pour un ami qui n'était plus qu'un légume à ce moment-là et probablement déjà condamné. Il aurait dû être heureux de voir sa mort, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il commence à apprécier le SOLDAT, et maintenant, il le regrettait. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de son double âgé et de ses jeux vidéos stupides. Il se vengerait de lui avoir faire subir un tel chagrin. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas se renseigner sur un jeu avant de lancer une partie, songea-t-il en serrant un peu plus l'Ombre qu'il avait conjuré contre sa poitrine. 

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, même si c'était ridicule. Votre avis est plus que bienvenu, qu'il soit positif ou négatif.  
Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
